How I Didn't Meet Vic
by Friendsfan-addict06
Summary: The title is sort of a play off of the well known sitcom, "How I Met Your Mother." So there will be a HIMYM reference or two. As much as I like Holly and Vince together this is a fic about Vic and Val.
1. Chapter 1

We find Lauren and Val sitting inside their bakery having a late night snack before closing.

"Val what's up?" Asked Lauren who is very concerned of her best friend's well-being.

"Nothing." Val lied as she picked the blueberries out of her muffin.

Lauren knew there was something wrong with her friend and refused to leave the subject until she found out what it was.

Val sighed. "Okay, yes Lauren you're right there is something wrong."

"Well don't hold it in, spill the beans woman."

"Okay, so.. uh.. as you know lately Vic has been going off on duty all the time and I feel that he and I have been growing apart." Revealed Val.

"No! Ugh, can't someone else put out those damn fires out around New York?" Questioned Lauren.

"Well Lauren he is the _NYPD _Fire Captain." Reminded Val.

"So.. so.. what are you saying? Are you two going to get divorced?"

"Honestly, I don't know Lauren."

"Well how does Vic feel about this?" Asked Lauren.

"He doesn't."

"What?"

"Lauren he doesn't know that I want to get a divorce." Cleared up Val.

"What? You didn't tell him?"

"No, and I would like it that you didn't either until I talk to him about it."

"Ugh! Dammit Val you two can't get divorced. Remember how you guys started out? You two were like the forbidden lovers of New York City!" Cried out Lauren.

"Lauren."

"No seriously Val. You two are like Romeo and Juliet.. Ross Geller and Rachel Green.. Travis Cobb and Laurie Keller.. uh.. Barney and Robin!" Persuaded Lauren.

"Whoa, what? Barney and Robin?" Asked Val.

"Yeah, y'know _How I Met Your Mother's _Barney and Robin. Also known by their legend... wait for it... dary ship name, Swarkles. Well, according to the followers on my blog of course."

"Yeah I know that." Said Val. "But they're getting married?"

"Uh yeah! For God's sake Val the whole damn ninth season is about their wedding weekend!"

"I didn't get that far!" Exclaimed Val.

"What?"

"Yeah! I'm still watching season six on Netflix!"

"Oh."

"Ugh." Val cried out, putting her hands on her head and flopping onto the table in frustration.

"Well sorry Val I didn't mean to spoil it for you." Apologized Lauren.

"No it's not that. It's just sometimes I think it'd just be easier to be married to _Netflix _and have little fandom babies that'll indirectly ruin other's lives."

"What?" Asked Lauren.

"Oh nothing Honey. It's just.. lately I've been wondering what life would have been like if Vic actually did sign the divorce papers when I had asked him a couple years ago."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Babe." Greeted Vic as he gave Val a quick kiss and picked a muffin off the counter top.

"Hey babe, you going off somewhere?" Asked Val.

Vic grinned. "Uh, yeah. Work."

"Oh right." Sighed Val, taking a sip out of her morning coffee.

"Is there something wrong? You know I could stay a little longer if you want." Vic said, wrapping his arms around Val's waist. "I mean we could just let the Library on 5th Avenue burn down. Cause' there are more than one anyways and with today's technology who needs books anymore?"

Val smiled. "No it's alright. I'll be fine. You go on ahead and save the children of New York's educational system." Said Val, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go. I'll be fine." Val said as she gave Vic a reassuring smile.

"Alright. I'll try to come home earlier tonight. See ya later Baby." Said Vic, giving Val a kiss before he left.

Val quickly ran out of their loft and ran out into the hallway to stop him. "Vic wait."

"Yes Dear?"

"Just come back in here really fast."

"Okay. What's up Val?" Vic asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Vic we need to talk."

"Oh my gosh. Is it middle school again? Are you my ex-girlfriend Miranda Ford and you have come to tell me that you're breaking up with me, because I gave my _Yoohoo _milk to Stephanie Watson?"

Suddenly, the room fell silent. Vic then gazed into her eyes to try to see what was going on in her mind. Feeling very uncomfortable with what she had to reveal, Val looked down to the ground.

"Val?"

"Vic, it's just lately I've been feeling that we've been growing apart and I think.. I think we should get a divorce..."

"Okay." Vic was at a lost for words and couldn't possibly comprehend what was going on at the moment. He loved his wife. More than anything in the whole universe and couldn't possibly think of a reason why she was feeling this way. He didn't know if he was getting too boring for her. Or if there was another man. Or, did he do something wrong? He couldn't possibly fathom the words that would justify his wife's actions. So instead he just nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want then I guess we're getting a divorce.. I'll come by at lunch to sign the papers and then I'll be out of your hair for good." Vic said, being very disappointed by these turn of events.

"Okay." Val whispered, shedding a tear down the side of her cheek.

Vic brushed away her tear and placed her hair behind her ear. He then bit down on his lip so he as well wouldn't start crying. Pressing his lips onto her forehead, he then quickly walked out of the room before Val could see him cry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Val open up!" Yelled Lauren through the door. "Come on, It's been six months since you and Vic split up!"

"Honey, why must you remind me of his name?"

"Hey you're the one that wanted the divorce remember?"

"I know it's just that being single sucks! All you do is see couples, couples and more couples!" Val cried out. "I even had to kick Holly and Vince out of here last weekend when they came down to visit, because they were being too cutesy cutesy. I even told Gary to take the rest of the day off when I saw him and Tina canoodling during his break."

"Oh Val, being single isn't that bad." Assured Lauren.

"Really Lauren? Cause' I've been nothing but miserable going off on dates with guys who only want to get into my panties."

"Well Val we are getting up there in age and there's not much time to get to know someone the old fashioned way." Lauren reminded.

"I know.. I know, but there has to be something more to this whole single thing!"

"Look Val, how about you go out with my ex-coworker, Joshua, and tell me if there is still something."

"Okay. Okay I will call him."

"Good here's his number." Lauren then left to go tend to the bakery before lunch rush.

Val dialed her cell phone. "Hey Joshua, this is Val, Lauren's friend."

"Oh hey Val, I thought you'd never call" Said Joshua on the other line.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you were still up for dinner later tonight?"

"Of course, I would love to. How about I pick you up around seven?"

"Yeah, alright sounds good see you then. Bye Joshua."

"Bye Val. See you tonight."

Val hung up the phone and went to get ready for her date with Joshua.

We now find Val and Joshua sitting down at a restaurant.

Val wasn't having any fun so far and all Joshua would do when he did talk was boast or make sexual remarks towards her. He was like all her other horrible dates put into one. Joshua placed his menu down so he would be able to stare into Val's eyes. "Val did I ever tell you that your eyes are as beautiful as a shiny emerald sea and are as big as my pen-"

"Whoa there Joshy! Please I don't want to hear any more about how you're the 'head honcho in your corporation' or about the measurement of little Joshua sitting inside your pants. I mean you have talked so much about it this whole night that I don't think little Joshua exists!"

"What?"

"You heard me mister. Now if you excuse me I am going to leave, because I have been nothing but miserable and I have to go off to the firehouse and apologize to somebody! So, I hope you have a good time tonight trying to teach little Joshua to stand up on your own, goodnight Joshua!" Val stormed out of the restaurant and quickly found a cab that'll take her down to the _NYPD Fire Station_.

Val arrived at the fire station and was ready to reunite with her hubby.

"Hey you used to be Vic's girl right?" Asked the fireman.

"Yep, that'd be me. Have you seen Vic around."

"Why? So you can rip his chest open and tear his heart out again?"

"What? No! I came to apologize and was going to ask him if he would maybe like to start things back up again." Val pleaded.

"Well then you're not going to like what you're about to see." Said the fireman.

"What do you mean?"

"Come." The fireman escorted Val towards Vic's office window. "Go ahead, peek in if you want to but I don't think you'll like what you're going to see." The fireman warned.

Val peeked in the window to see Vic having a picnic in his office with what looked like his new girlfriend. Val was excruciatingly jealous by what she was seeing. She realized that while she was miserable having meaningless relationships with random men, when she could have continued to have what that woman in Vic's office was having. A lovely night, gazing into the eyes of the man you love and giving no other cares in the world. Val then quickly looked away from the window and dropped a couple of tears, barely being able to mumble out her swears. "Please sir can you take me home?" Asked Val.

"Yeah sure."

Val arrived at home. She didn't want to cry anymore and decided that it'd be best to just end the night and close her eyes. So, she plopped her purse onto the wood floor, threw her jacket onto the coat rack and found a comfy part on the couch where she could lie down and forget about what she saw at the firehouse. She thought to herself that if only she wasn't so selfish then she would still be with the love of her life and wouldn't be spooning with the cushions on the couch. Wrapping herself up in her blanket, she then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Val woke up to the smell of smoke.

"Huh?" Val was very confused and wondered why she was at the bakery sleeping on the couch. "Fire!" Val yelled out, only to see that it was just a candle out on the table behind her. "What?" Val rubbed her eyes back into focus so she could try to make sense as to what exactly was going on.

"Hey Baby didn't mean to wake you."

"Vic?"

"Uh, yeah who else would it be? Do you have like a secret lover or something I should know about cause if so I'll kick his ass! Unless he's bigger than me then I'll go hide in the stall in the men's restroom." Vic joked, pouring wine into two glasses.

Val realized that her argument and divorce with Vic was all a big nightmare and she was more than happy to see her husband. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came home from duty early and wanted to see my baby and tell her the good news. Lauren said you fell asleep here and I thought I would come and surprise you with some dinner and wine."

"You saw Lauren! Did she say anything to you?" Val was afraid that Lauren might of blabbed to Vic about her wanting to get a divorce, because everything she said to Lauren and all those feelings of resentment she had earlier today was gone. Especially after having that horrible dream of her and Vic splitting up.

"No just something about forbidden lovers or something. Val is there something we have to talk about?" Questioned Vic.

"No babe not at all. Let's just enjoy tonight and many more nights together to come." Val gave Vic a reassuring smile that everything will be alright between them and nothing will ever come between them.

Vic smiled and gave Val a kiss.

"So you were saying something about news?" Asked Val.

"Yeah. I was going to tell you that I know how lonely you probably have felt since I've been working a lot lately, and that I want to spend our one year wedding anniversary together over in Italy for a week. You know sort of like a second honey moon."

"Is that why you've been working so much lately?" Val wondered.

"Yeah and I feel so sorry that I've been leaving you a lone these past few nights and-" Before Vic could say anymore Val leaned in and kissed him.

Val broke away from their kiss putting a finger against his lips. "Shh. Sweetie say no more." Val removed her finger from his lips and her and Vic started making out again.

Now Vic broke away from their make out session and gazed into her eyes. "I love you so much Val. You mean the world to me and I'm glad to have been married to such a wonderful woman for almost a whole year."

"I love you too Vic." They kissed again. "Now, how about you and I finish this kiss back in the master bedroom?"

"That sounds like a plan quick drop and roll!" Vic yelled out as he rolled Val off from on top of him and onto the cushions and jumped behind the couch.

Val giggled. "Babe what are you doing?"

"Not now Val there's a deadly fire in the room and I need to put out before it engulfs us into a giant flame!" Vic quickly blew the candles out and rushed to the couch and picked Val up into his arms, carrying her as if they just got married. "Now ma'am if you don't mind I am going to have to carry you back to safety."

Val continued to giggle and played along. "Well if you say so mister fireman."

With Val still in his arms Vic ran out of the bakery to find a cab back home.

Val rolled over onto her side in their bed and Vic rolled right behind her. He then put his arm over Val and intertwined his fingers with hers. Val was so happy to be spooning with her husband instead of the cushions and never had thoughts about leaving him ever again. She was glad to wake up every morning to her husband even if some nights he was off at work saving the lives of others. She even caught herself smiling at the thought of the future they will continue to have with each other. Although, she knew this wonderful night had to end sometime, she also knew that being in Vic's arms was the perfect way to end it in. So, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
